The present invention relates to plumbing fixtures such as bathing or shower enclosures which are manufactured in multiple pieces and then assembled at the site of installation. More particularly it relates to such enclosures that permit partial disassembly even after installation to perform maintenance behind the enclosure.
Baths are sometimes designed with integral surrounding shower enclosure walls. This is also sometimes the case for shower enclosures where a base/pan is formed integrally with the surrounding walls. However, some of these enclosures are so large that they will not fit through standard doorways or in standard elevators, thereby limiting their use with respect to the replacement market, and in any event making shipment of such products difficult.
A variety of bathtub and shower enclosures have therefore been developed with the tub or shower pan formed separately from the surrounding walls. Those components are then assembled at the site of installation.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,339 disclosed a knockdown bathing enclosure in which clips were used to facilitate the assembly of the enclosure walls to the bathtub. However, these clips did not provide a secure means of limiting relative vertical movement under normal circumstances.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,635 disclosed a knockdown type shower enclosure, again relying on some clips for the connection. However, again the security of the connection was not optimal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,295 showed another means of assembling a knockdown shower stall. Again, the nature of the connection was not optimal.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,781,692 and 4,901,380, as well as U.S. patent application publication 2005/0210577.
While a variety of knockdown type bathing and shower enclosures are known, it is still desired to develop improved plumbing fixtures of this type, particularly where the assembly is secure under normal installed conditions, but the enclosure can be disassembled even after installation without causing damage to the main enclosure elements (to permit maintenance or inspection behind the enclosure).